Maximum Clash
by Pyaara Wala
Summary: This story takes place after the game. Sephiroth is now continuing his plans in the lifestream and whos gonna stop him?


Maximum Clash

==Feelings Of Lost Love==

As Cloud went through the now wrecked Midgar, he was remembering all his memories. Shinra, SOLDIER, Mako, and the worst of all, Sephiroth. His hatred for all those grew stronger.

"I can't believe this!" cried Cloud as he fell on his knees, banging his hand on the ground, head low, and sobbing. He had lost Aeris, his love because of Sephiroth. Sephiroth killed her in the forgotten capital, so that she wouldn't come in his way of summoning Meteor. Cloud really badly wanted Aeris back, but he knew there wasn't any way to get Aeris back to their world. 

"Aeris, please come back to me! I am cold-hearted, cruel, useless. Just as Hojo said, I'm a failure! but please, return to this world, I need you, someone to love to cure all this hatred and sick feelings in me." cried Cloud. 

"I'll do anything to reach....." Cloud paused. There was silence for a moment, After two minutes, Cloud yelled loudly.

"There is one way!!!!" yelled Cloud. 

Cloud went back home to Kalm, he moved there living right next door to Aeris's mom, along with Barret. He lived in an apartment with Tifa and Cait Sith. Although Tifa loved Cloud, they were not married, but Tifa had no other place to live. Cloud stepped into his apartment, Tifa was standing there staring at him. 

"Hey Cloud! Why are you standing there so depressed looking?" asked Tifa innocently. 

"I'm leaving...away from this town, my friends, you, and this world." said Cloud sounding guilty. Tifa stood there for a moment shocked. She thought it was a joke, regaining her selfness.

"Haha! Nice joke Cloud, why are you so damn funny?" laughed Tifa. Cloud didn't smile or anything. He just stood there, like a scarecrow.

"Like I said, I'm leaving, Tifa, I'm going to the Lifestream, I'm gonna have to kill myself!" cried Cloud. Tifa screeched and was sobbing heavily on Cloud's chest.

"Why!? Cloud, Why!? Why are you leaving me!?" cried Tifa. Cloud hugged her.

"I just can't help it, I love Aeris, nothing can stop me from reaching her in any way..." said Cloud.

"No, Cloud!! You really...I...can't stop you. Before you leave, Lemme tell you something. I love you Cloud!!! I just couldn't express my true feelings towards you ever since I was thirteen. I don't care about anything in this world but you. But now, since I now know you truly don't love me, I don't care where you go. Get out of here!" cried Tifa. 

"Tifa, listen to me. I don't love you, but you are my childhood friend, and I care for you more than ever." said Cloud as he was leaving.

"But...." said Tifa quietly. Cloud leaned over and gave her a light kiss on her cheeks

"Goodbye, if it weren't for you, I never would've been sane at this age." thanked Cloud.

"NO!!!! Cloud! Please!!!" cried Tifa as she fell on knees crying. Cloud left and was never seen again...

==Otherworld Exploration==

Cloud was going to the well. Where he made the promise to Tifa. He promised that if Tifa was ever in trouble, her hero, Cloud, would come save her.

"Sorry Tifa, but I can't keep my promise anymore." Cloud said. Cloud climbed to the top as he remembered how he was looking up to the sky wanted to become like Sephiroth. But all Sephiroth did was spit on his face when he tried so. Cloud stuck out his sword in front of him, and stabbed himself.

"Argh!!!! Goodbye friends.... I'll see........you....so..me.....other......tim..." Cloud had died, with the swift wind blowing on his hair. 

----------------------- 

Reno, an ex-TURK was in his apartment building in Cosmo Canyon. He lived near Nanaki. The only reason he lived so far away from all his friends was because of Tifa. In Kalm, where Tifa lived, was where his friends lived. He knew if Tifa saw his face, she'd just hate him even more, as much as she does right now. Reno had blown up sector 7 of Midgar, where Tifa and her friends lived. He killed all the innocent people and destroyed AVALANCHE, a team who opposed mako energy. Thanks to him, Tifa's bar was destroyed. He really wanted to go to Tifa, because he loved her a lot. But he knew Tifa would almost never accept him. Reno is the one who blew up Sector seven years ago destroying everything. Why would Tifa fall in love with someone who did that. Reno was drinking a bottle of beer as he was reading the newspaper. The newspaper read, "Ex-SOLDIER suicides himself near a well."

"Ex-SOLDIER?" Reno asked himself. Reno read on to see that it said Cloud Strife killed himself at a well in Nibelheim. Although they didn't know why he killed himself, they knew that he was very powerful under the training of the best member of SOLDIER, Sephiroth.

"Why would Cloud kill himself?" Reno thought. Reno got off his couch and was going to his bed.

"If Cloud is dead, then what would've happened to Tifa? She would just kill herself! No! I can't let that happen!" Reno yelled. Reno ran to his suitcases and packed his stuff. He knew he had an extreme long journey, if he wanted to go to Kalm from Cosmo Canyon. After Reno got his suitcases, he threw them on his small mattress he had.

"Now what?" Reno said in confusion walking back and forth.

"Oh yeah! I'll get the best clothes." said Reno.

"No, I ain't got time for that, I'd better hurry, it should take me a week or two to get there, hopefully nothing bad will happen to my beloved Tifa." said Reno in confidence. Reno packed all his clothes, money, food, and shelter tent and headed out to the bank. After an hour, Reno made it to the bank and approached the teller.

"How may I help you sir?" asked the teller.

"Hello, I'm Reno Dranner, I'd like to withdraw my entire account money." Reno said.

"Well, to withdraw all of it, you'll need to show identification." said the teller. Reno took out his passport and showed it to her. 

"Thank you sir, just a moment." said the teller. Soon, the teller came back with 2 bundles of money.

"Sorry to keep you waiting sir, Here's your eighty thousand gil, Have a nice day!" said the teller. Reno took the money from him and ran back to his car. He started up the car and headed to the Gas Station.

"I'll need to buy portable gas, a whole box of 'em." said Reno. Reno bought 2 boxes of portable gas, and headed off to Kalm.

-----------------

"Where am I?" asked Cloud weakly. Cloud walked around and all he saw was a town. Swirls of green stuff were flying around, and the sky was green. When Cloud moved, it felt like he was underwater, but able to breathe.

"Could it be? The Life..." Cloud was cut off by an old man.

"Stream" said the old man. He was pretty short, he had a long mustache with a hat on.

"This is the lifestream?" asked Cloud again.

"Yes, the home of the living dead." repeated the old man.

"Yes! I made it, now I've just gotta find Aeris and marry her! I'll love my life, and she'll be so happy that I came for her!" yelled Cloud in joy.

"Hold on." stopping Cloud's excitement. "Do you even know where this girl, Aeris, is?" asked the old man.

"Uhhhh, no, Why?" asked Cloud curiously.

"The Lifestream is huge! Lots of people live here y'know!" said the old man.

"Well, I'll look for her then, by any chance, do you have a car I can borrow?" asked Cloud.

"I'll let you keep mine, only on one condition, you must defeat my fellow friend in a sword fight." said the old man.

"I gotta fight? Man! Ah, whatever, I can take anyone down. Bring it on!" said Cloud confidently. A masked man came from behind the old man, he was tall and had a long sword, his hair was tied up short and he wore a black outfit.

"Let's start!" yelled the masked man.

"Sure punk!" yelled Cloud. Cloud jumped two feet back as he saw the masked man jump toward him. Cloud quickly jumped away from an attack that seemed to move as fast as the speed of sound. The masked man's sword made a huge mark on the floor which shocked Cloud.

"Whoa! I gotta be careful!" said Cloud. Cloud jumped toward the masked man and slashed his buster sword at him. The masked man expertly dodged his attack by jumping four feet back into the air. Cloud looked up at him as the masked man came down so fast and slashed Cloud directly. That attack was so powerful it created an electric shock as Cloud flew several feet away. The old man ran towards Cloud to see him unconscious and bleeding pretty bad. The old man told the masked man to leave and he took Cloud to his car and put him in the back seat. The old man sat in the front, Looking back at Cloud.

"I knew he couldn't beat my fellow friend, it's a good thing no one knows about him, he's basically the best swordsman ever. And soon, him and I will take over the lifestream with plan Baela Trial!" yelled the old man. The old man took Cloud to the hospital. 

"What happened to him? He seems to be a victim of an attempt of murder." observed the doctor.

"Uhhh, nothing really. We were practicing our sword techniques and he accidentally cut himself." said the old man nervously. The doctor looked at the sword and kept looking at it for a few minutes.

"Well, since he has a sword, I'll believe you, he needs treatment right away." the doctor said.

"Thank you for seeing it my way." said the old man. The doctor took Cloud into the ICU in a stretcher.

2 hours later they let Cloud out of the hospital. As the old man saw Cloud come out of the hospital, he ran towards Cloud.

"YOU!" yelled Cloud.

"Huh!? Ahh! Leave me alone!" yelled the old man. Cloud ran after him and grabbed him by the front of his shirt and lifted him up.

"Ahhhh! HELP! Don't HURT ME!!" yelled the old man.

"Who are you, b*tch!" asked Cloud with anger.

"The name's Carl, Carl Fisherman." said Carl.

"Who was that masked swordsman?" asked Cloud.

"I'll tell you everything, just put me down." begged Carl. Cloud put him down and was ready to interrogate.

"I'm Carl, and that masked man was my friend. I run a sword training school. He is my best student, That's all." explained Carl.

"What's his name?" asked Cloud.

"Ummm, his name? Funny that you ask that, ummm, his name is Anthony. Anthony uhhh, Filkrin." said Carl with fear.

"You better not be lying! I got work to do, so go, get away. Don't forget, I want a rematch, once I find Aeris." protested Cloud.

"Okay okay, good luck." said Carl.

"Want my car?" asked Carl.

"No, I will seek my love with my OWN strength." Cloud said with bravery. 

""Fine, do whatever you want. Later." said Carl.

Cloud walked through the city looking around, seeing children playing. He really was missing Aeris, he has always had dreams about having kids with Aeris. He couldn't wait to find her, many buildings were everywhere, not a single building Cloud recognized a single bit. Cloud took his sword off his belt and was staring at it.

"What went wrong?" Cloud thought. "Who was that guy and how was he so powerful?" Cloud thought again. "Forget him, I should be looking for Aeris." Cloud continued walking throughout the city, courageously looking for his lost love, Aeris.

==The Long Journey==

Reno drove through the World Map. He just past the second ice connecting 2 areas. Reno made it past the third ice and stopped at Costa Del Sol. 

"Damnit! Already 2 days have gone by! I'm coming, Tifa!" said Reno. Reno went to the ticket booth to get a ticket for the ship to Junon. 

"Uh, lady, can I get a ticket to Junon, I really badly gotta get to Kalm." said Reno.

"Oh, your lucky, the ship to Junon will be leaving in approximately 12 minutes, sir." said the girl.

"Thank you, I'd like to buy one ticket, how much?" asked Reno.

"It'll be forty two thousand gil, for first class seats, fifty thousand gil, for first class transportation, for luggage, it'll be an extra two thousand gil, making a total of fifty two thousand gil." explained the girl. "What would you purchase sir?" asked the girl.

"Damn that's expensive! But I must get there no matter what!" Reno said. Reno looked in his bags how much money he had left, he spent twenty thousand gil on gas and about one thousand gil on food, so he had fifty eight thousand gil left. 

"I can't buy first class, I need some money for more food, shelter, and gas. I'll take normal class seats and normal class luggage transportation, how much ma'am?' asked Reno politely.

"forty two thousand on seats, and no charge for luggage, since you took normal class." said the girl. "Plus tax on ship fees, etc, the total is forty six thousand gil please." said the girl.

"Man, super HUGE money, well, here you go, forty six thousand gil." said Reno.

"Thank you sir, Here is your ticket, and your boarding pass, you may go now." said the girl.

"Wait a minute!" said Reno.

"Yes?" asked the girl.

"Do you know how long it'll take to get to Kalm from here, excluding the ship's time?" asked Reno.

"Wow, that'll take a lot of time, about 3 days if you move pretty fast, if you move normally, living you life, not too fast, not too slow, I'd say 4 days, sir." said the girl.

"WHAT!!?? 4 days!!?? Damn! And including the ship's time?" asked Reno.

"About 2 days the ship will take to get to Junon, a total of probably 6 days to get to Kalm from here." said the girl.

"Oh my god! Well, I must go, later!" said Reno.

"Bye! Hope to see you soon." said the girl.

"I'm never going on a ship again, that took out half my bank account money, wait a minute, How much money do I have left?" Reno asked himself. Reno looked inside his bag.

"Hold on, I'll check once I get in the ship." said Reno. Reno ran across the docks, and boarded the ship which left in 3 minutes. Reno got to his seat, way in the back and sat down.

"Now lemme check." said Reno. Reno opened his bag and counted his money. eighty thousand gil total, he spent twenty thousand on gas, food, shelter, etc. He had sixty thousand gil left. He paid forty six thousand gil for the ship ride. Reno now had fourteen thousand gil. 

"Fourteen thousand gil! That's extremely low!" yelled Reno. 

1 day later, the ship suddenly stopped out of nowhere. Reno stood up to see what happened. There was a huge explosion in the hallway, everyone standing in those hallway rows helplessly fell into the water. 

"What the...." Reno was cut off as someone punched him in the face, he fell into the other side seats. It's a good thing he wasn't in the walking platform where everyone fell and drowned. Reno, alarmed, got up and took out his electrical rod. Reno looked around to see who hit him.

"Come out son of a b*tch!" yelled Reno. Reno jumped back where his seat was and was ready to strike.

"Hey everyone! Go to the side seats! All the way! It's for your own safety, got it?" ordered Reno. They all obeyed and moved to the side seats as instructed. Reno jumped to the middle seats to create an arena.

"Time to get these seats outta da way." said Reno. Reno swung his rod at each seat destroying them to rubbles.

"Okay c'mon b*tch, I set it all up for you f**kin' deaths!" threatened Reno. Three men came from the kitchen, angered by Reno's taunts.

"About time!" said Reno.

"Ah, this guy is puny, forget about him." said the first man.

"Yeah, you're right." said the second man.

"Okay." said the third man. This frustrated Reno a lot.

"B*tches, I'll take you all on!" yelled Reno. Reno ran towards them, and swung his rod. He missed, leaving a dent in the wall. 

"That does it! Your done for!" threatened the second man. The 3 men then started pounding Reno in the back roughly.

"Die idiot!" said the first man. 

"THAT'S IT F**KING FAGS!!!! I've had ENOUGH!" yelled Reno in fury. Reno swung his rod against the first man's head, he fell on the ground, unconscious. The second man dashed toward Reno to punch him, but Reno ducked and uppercutted his face with his left hand fist. That man fell on the ground too, unconscious. 

"Ahh! Please, have mercy!" cried the third man.

"Mercy to me, equals more horrible death for you." said Reno.

"HELP!!" cried the third man. Reno slightly swung his rod at his face, hitting him down through the hole in the hallway, to the deep blue ocean. Reno looked at the other 2 men.

"Those who kill others in a certain way, die in that same way." said Reno. Reno kicked the 2 men off the ship from the hallway holes, leading to a drowning death. Reno spit some blood out of his mouth into the water. 

"That's for you, you god damn terrorists. Why the hell would they attack this ship anyway? It's gotta be the weapons on this ship." predicted Reno. 

"Oh sh*t! I forgot! Tifa!!" remembered Reno.

Reno walked around the side seats, avoiding the big pit. There was a workman in the kitchen.

"Yo!" said Reno.

"Huh?" said the workman as he turned to his left, looking at Reno.

"Tell me, when will this ship start moving." said Reno.

"We will not start sailing again until we have fixed the damages." said the workman.

"Yeah right, I need to get to Junon NOW mothafu*cka!!!" protested Reno.

"Well b*tch, we won't go until we have, or else you'll be thrown off by security." yelled the workman. Reno angrily lifted his rod to attack, but slowly set it down after a few seconds, controlling his anger.

"I'm lettin' you off easy f*cker." said Reno. Reno ran downstairs, and opened his suitcases. He took out 2 outfits, his fourteen thousand remaining gil, and a sweater. His hands seemed cramped.

"I can't hold this trash in my hands while swimming, I need a mini backpack to wear." said Reno. Reno looked around and found a backpack. He opened it and saw some clothes and a thousand gil.

"Sorry pal, but I need this backpack." said Reno. "I'm gonna have to sleep in a mini hotel since I can't carry my tent and all my luggage, I'll just have to take this one thousand gil." thought Reno. Reno took the money, and removed all the person's luggage from the bag. He put his stuff in the bag, wore the bag, and headed back upstairs.

"Where ya goin'?" asked the workman.

"To my love." said Reno as he jumped off the ship through the hallway pit, where the terrorists fell through. Down, down fell Reno into the cold water. Reno rose up to the top of the water.

"Damn its freezin'! I know the ship's going this way, so I must travel there to reach Junon." said Reno. Reno started swimming towards Junon.

After a few hours, Reno was very tired. As Reno was swimming, he saw 3 sharks gaining up on him.

"So fish sticks, wanna piece of an ex-TURK?" threatened Reno. Reno dove underwater, ready to fight. The 3 sharks surrounded him, fiercely swimming towards him. Reno dodged the first and second shark, but was rammed by the third. Still weakened by his fight with the terrorists, he wasn't at full strength. He was rammed by all 3 now, really making him bleed.

"Damn, I don't think I can make it. Wait a minute, my rod is electrical, that'll fry 'em to death." thought Reno. Reno swam expertly to the second shark and swung his rod, missing him. Reno went more down into the ocean, swiftly turning around attacking whatever was behind him. Behind him was the third shark, the third shark was electrically killed. The electric was so intense it hit Reno too, make him as weak as ever. 

"What the f*ck!" thought Reno. 

"One more attack on a shark and I'll be dead along with the shark." thought Reno. 

"I could also just throw my rod, YES! Perfect Idea!" thought Reno. Reno swam up a few feet, noticing the first shark swimming up to him, he expertly aimed and threw his rod to the shark. The shark moaned and was killed. The electricity was very intense, but couldn't reach Reno.

"Bullseye!" thought Reno. Reno submerged from the water for oxygen, and reentered the water. He saw the second shark swimming towards him. 

"Gotta get him before he gets too close." thought Reno. Reno swiftly threw his rod towards the shark, killing it instantly. Yet again, the electricity didn't reach him. Reno smiled and turned around. Reno's smile disappeared as he saw the legendary Emerald Weapon.

"What the hell!? I am in no shape to fight this one!" said Reno. Reno swam fast away from the Emerald Weapon. 

"It's a good thing I was a Turk, I can swim mad fast." Reno said happily. Reno swam as fast as he could. Soon, the Emerald Weapon couldn't keep up, due to his enormous size. 

"Ah great, he's gone." said Reno with relief. 

"Whatever, I ain't got time for this, it's mad freezing." said Reno. Reno swam for hours till he got to Junon. He couldn't enter through the main gate, or they'll think he's illegally coming from Costa Del Sol. Reno took the underwater entrance to the underwater reactor. 

"I remember this place....years ago." said Reno as he passed the machine that picked up the Huge Materia.

"Yup, those were the times." thought Reno. 

"Got no time, there might be camera's here." said Reno. Reno stealthy ran past the guards and the cameras and made it to the Junon city entrance. He left Junon and headed for Kalm. 

"I'm so hungry!" moaned Reno. 

"I guess I'll stop by at Fort Condor." said Reno. Reno enter Fort Condor and met with some people with feathers on their heads. There were 3 of them.

"Hello, may I stay here? I'll even pay." asked Reno.

"Sure, You can pay 600 gil to stay." said the man.

"What!? You gotta be kiddin' me. 200 gil!" said Reno.

"Fine, 200, but only on one condition. You'll have to fight our special guest and defeat him." said the man

"Ah, another training sequence? This sucks, fighting to stay somewhere? Oh well, I can handle it. Fine, I agree." agreed Reno.

"Follow me." said the man. Reno followed the man and his guards up to the roof of Fort Condor. 

"Hey, I don't feel so well, just gimme a potion or 2 please?" asked Reno.

"You'll definitely need it for this fight." said the man handing him a potion. Reno used the potion and was ready to fight.

"Here we are." said the man.

"Piece of cake." said Reno. Reno saw a tall man come out from behind a big rock. His hair was tied back, and he had a long sword. He wore a black outfit with silver armor on his shoulder. He also wore a mask, hiding his face.

"Ready, amateur?" said the masked man.

"Amateur? Hah! Whatever, we'll see who the real amateur is." said Reno confidently. Reno took out his rod, ready to strike. 

"I'll let this b*tch masked man attack first since he's a newbie." thought Reno. The masked man dashed as the speed of sound towards Reno and slashed with his long sword twice. Reno expertly blocked those two attacks with his rod. Reno saw the masked man right in front of him.

"Eat this!" yelled Reno. Reno swung his rod at the masked man and missed as the masked man swiftly jumped right to the left of Reno.

"Huh?" said Reno as he looked to his right. No one was there. He looked left and saw the masked man for a split second, before he could react, the masked man slashed Reno from his stomach up to his forehead with super speed. That single slash knocked Reno out completely. The world went blank for Reno after that slash.

"Is he dead?" asked one of the men with the feathers. One of the men looked at him and observed.

"Nope, he's just knocked out." replied the man.

"Good job, you sure did it." said one of the 3 men.

"Shut up, just work on our deal. I'm only doing my end of the bargain." said the masked man.

"Right sir!" said the man.

==Ranking Tournament==

Cloud still continued his search for Aeris for over a month now.

"Aeris! Where are you! Please!!" cried Cloud. Cloud looked around so much, but couldn't find her anywhere. Cloud searched house to house, no one. Even in the death records, Aeris was not in it. 

"Is it possible she's alive?" thought Cloud.

"Argh! No way!" said Cloud. Cloud ran and ran searching for Aeris. She was nowhere in sight. It started to rain, and Cloud had no home yet over there. Cloud kept searching for hours, still no sign of Aeris anywhere in the Lifestream. Cloud fell to the ground of a fever, unconscious after a few minutes.

-----------------

"Cloud?" asked Aeris innocently.

"Aeris?" asked Cloud innocently as well.

"Is it really you?" asked Aeris hopefully.

"Aeris! I've found you!" yelled Cloud in joy.

Cloud watched as the beautiful young girl ran towards Cloud. Cloud watched her lovely green eyes. Even though many people have green eyes, Aeris's was the most beautiful. It was so shiny and it always gave a message saying: "I'll love you forever, Cloud." Cloud spread out his arms to give her a huge hug but suddenly everything disappeared.

"AERIS!" yelled Cloud, waking up from his dream. He was in a bed with an old lady in the room.

"Oh my! Are you okay sweetie?" asked the old lady kindly. Cloud looked around in confusion.

"Where am I?" asked Cloud.

"This is my home, and I found you sick on the middle of the street." explained the old lady.

"By the way, I'm Sarah, Nice to meet you." greeted Sarah, sticking out her hand.

"I'm Cloud, thanks for saving me." thanked Cloud while shaking her hand.

"My pleasure." said Sarah. Cloud got up and started to leave.

"Wait! Where are you going?" asked Sarah.

"I'm going to look for my love." replied Cloud.

"You mean Aeris?" asked Sarah. Cloud stood still and turned around slowly.

"You know Aeris?" asked Cloud hopefully.

"Yes, I do, when you woke up from your dream, you yelled "Aeris." said Sarah.

"Do you know where she is?" asked Cloud.

"Yes." said Sarah.

"Please tell me Sarah, I've been looking for her for months in the lifestream, I couldn't find her anywhere." Cloud explained.

"You fool, you think she's in the Lifestream?" asked Sarah.

"What? She's not?" asked Cloud , clueless.

"Of course she isn't, she is in the royal lifestream, the higher level area of the lifestream. She used to be the Princess of the entire Lifestream, but since the almighty Sephiroth came here, everyth..." she was cut off by Cloud.

"SEPHIROTH!!!! THAT BAS*ERD!!! I'LL F*CKIN KILL THAT SON OF A B*TCH!!!" yelled Cloud extremely furiously.

"Sephiroth took over the lifestream, and we're all in terrible danger. He seemed to be missing for months now, giving us freedom, but he left a note saying he'll be right back and if anyone takes the throne, he'll slaughter them." said Sarah.

"I'll settle the score with Sephiroth. How do I get up there?" asked Cloud.

"You win my tournament." said Sarah.

"Lemme enter it." said Cloud.

"You have to pay 30,000 gil to enter, Cloud." said Sarah. 

"What! But I ain't got no money!" protested Cloud.

"Take it easy, I'll let you enter for free, since you're going to help bring our peace back." said Sarah.

"Thanks, when is it?" asked Cloud.

"Tomorrow, 8:00 PM sharp." said Sarah.

"Gotcha, Can I stay here for another night, just until I win the tournament?" asked Cloud.

"It will be my pleasure." said Sarah.

"Thanks, Sarah. By the way, how are you and this...Royal lifestream linked?" asked Cloud with curiosity.

"I was a great friend of Princess Aeris. And I used to live with her. We were such close friends that she gave me her powers to transport to the royal lifestream." explained Sarah.

"Ummm, what kind of powers?" asked Cloud.

"Well, you see, when I was alive, my dad was a psycho. Or in more appropriate words, he was some kind of sorcerer. He taught me all the magic you can do, and how to spell them. After I died, of old age, I made my way to the lifestream. I met Aeris in the lifestream. She was princess at that time and we talked, we had a lot of things in common. We told each other our secrets and became best friends!' explained Sarah.

"What secrets?" asked Cloud.

"You really are curious my dear. I cannot tell you any of my secrets or Aeris's. But I can tell you one, since it's about you." said Sarah.

"About me? What did she say?" asked Cloud with extreme curiosity.

"She loves you, she wants to marry you, have sex, get kids, and go somewhere great to live." said Sarah.

"I guess it's the only way to explain it in one sentence." said Sarah.

"Really?" asked Cloud with disbelief.

"Yes." answered Sarah. Cloud sat down on the bed and smiled.

"She actually....loves me...YES!! I'm so happy! Sarah, you've just made my day." cried Cloud.

"No problem, I hope you find her." said Sarah.

"Thank you VERY much." replied Cloud. Cloud laid down on his bed and Sarah left, closing the door after her.

"Wow, I didn't know she loved me THAT much...but it's the same amount I love her." thought Cloud.

---------------------

One day later, it was 7:30 PM. Cloud was training for the tournament as Sarah was preparing for the battles. The schedule was:

Match 1: Squall vs. Zell

Match 2: Zidane vs. Vivi

Match 3: Wakka vs. Tidus

Match 4: Riku vs. Sora

Match 5: Cloud vs. Auron

Match 6: Seymor vs. Kuja

"Cloud! I have lunch for you!" called Sarah.

"Oh thanks, by the way Sarah, who are these participants? They your friends?" asked Sarah.

"Nah, they're just people who are in the lifestream. Every year there is a tournament, and the strongest fighters come. These people have been training for years and have participated in almost every tournament. You, Seymor, and Kuja are the only new participants. Last year, some person named "Goku" won the tournament. Now, hopefully it'll be you." explained Sarah.

"Ummm, Sarah? Can I ask you something?" asked Cloud.

"Sure." said Sarah.

"How did all this tournament thing start? Why are you giving your special power Aeris gave you as a stupid tournament prize?" asked Cloud.

"I've started this tournament ever since Sephiroth came here and claimed to be King and Queen with Aeris, We all were in chaos. So we are finding strong and brave warriors to fight Sephiroth. Since Sephiroth is gone, for now, we are trying to get very strong people to the royal lifestream. Sephiroth would just slaughter us if he knew about these special tournaments." explained Sarah.

"That b*tch, Sephiroth. He took everything away from me, now it's his turn, I'll take his LIFE AWAY!!!!!!!!!" yelled Cloud.

Half an hour later, Cloud sat in the crowd, watching the first match, Squall vs. Zell. Squall entered first, he was a tall young man, he held a sword that had a gun attached to it and a lionheart on the sword. Squall had a big scar on his forehead. Next came Zell, Zell was also a tall young man, who wore hand gloves on for assault. Zell seemed to be a martial artist, not a swordsman.

"Fighters ready!?" asked Sarah.

"Ready!" said Squall and Zell at the same time.

"Fight!" yelled Sarah. A big firecracker blew and the fight began. Squall pointed his sword to Zell and shot a bullet super fast. Zell was hit in the arm by the surprise attack, but still managed to stay in the game. Squall rushed around the stadium to where Zell was, Zell ran straight to where Squall was. Basically, they just switched spots. Squall saw a mirror near the stadium lights. He quickly shot a bullet, and the bullet reflected off the mirror towards Zell. Zell punched the bullet back to the mirror going back towards Squall. Squall moaned as the bullet hit his arm. He too had been hurt, but still managed to fight. They both dashed towards the center and Squall attacked his sword. Zell dodged the attack and uppercutted Squall in the chin. Squall took a few steps back trying to heal himself and Zell dashed towards Squall ready to do a final attack. Squall smiled to the fact that Zell fell into his trap. Squall shot a bullet to Zell's incoming arm, stopping it.

"Argh!" yelled Zell terribly loudly. Squall took his chance while Zell applied pressure to his wound. Squall did one final slash, ending the fight. Zell went flying halfway through the stadium, unconscious.

"Squall is the Winner!!" cheered Sarah.

"Next fight, Zidane and Vivi!" said Sarah.

Zidane came in first from the back area. Zidane was short, and wasn't too old. He wore a white shirt underneath a leather blue green vest. He had blond hair and tight pants. He held to short daggers in both his hands, one in each. Zidane also had a tail sticking out of him. Vivi came out next, he was a black mage, who uses black magic, and was an expert at it. Vivi's face was totally black with 2 scary yellow eyes. He wore a witch's hat and a wooden stick he held in his right hand.

"Ready fighters?" asked Sarah.

"I'm ready, and Vivi doesn't really speak that much, he's ready I know." said Zidane.

"Alright, Fight!" yelled Sarah.

Zidane went into a cool battle position, his left leg behind him and him bent down. Both his arms behind him with both daggers sticking out. Vivi didn't care what position he was in, he casted an ice spell exactly where Zidane was standing. Zidane seemed to have expected that attack and jumped into the air about 15 feet back. Zidane dashed towards Vivi and attacked with his blades, one blade hit Vivi, but the other was blocked by a Wind spell. It was a spell that blows everything near him away. Zidane was blown away far down the stadium, back to where he started. Zidane dashed from the side of the stadium to attack, but again, he was blown away. Zidane was flown far away and landed with a thud. Vivi noticed Zidane off-guard, so he casted a water spell. A high tide appeared pushing Zidane far up into the sky and back down, landing with an even harder thud. Zidane struggled to get up, but Vivi casted a thunder spell on him. A huge lightening came from the sky and zapped Zidane. His blond hair turned black and he was on the floor, nearly unconscious. Zidane started getting up again but Vivi casted an Ice spell. Zidane was frozen in one place. Vivi ran towards Zidane and attacked the ice shattering it. Zidane was 95% injured significantly. Zidane still managed to get up. Vivi casted a fire spell but this time, Vivi missed as Zidane jumped into the air.

"That wind doesn't protect an aerial attack." thought Zidane.

"Hey Vivi!" yelled Zidane. Vivi looked up, amused of Zidane's speed.

"Time for an aerial attack." taunted Zidane. Zidane dashed down like a spinning airplane towards Vivi. Vivi had no time to react, as the two blades sliced him very hard. Vivi fell to the ground, but not knocked out yet. He was too weak to continue the power of his wind so it disappeared. Zidane saw his chance and crazily started slashing Vivi with both his blades. Vivi started to bleed heavily as he was knocked out.

"Zidane's the Winner!" cheered Sarah. 

"Next match, Wakka vs. Tidus!" yelled Sarah. First, Wakka came out. He was tall and had a black bandana. He had orange hair, with the front sticking up. He wore a yellow tank top along with yellow pants. He held a blue and white blitzball. Next came Tidus, Tidus had blond spiky hair pointing downwards. He held a blue water looking sword. It seemed to be a sharp sword that gave an extra water power to it. He also wore a yellow vest with yellow pants.

"Ready Fighters!?" asked Sarah.

"You think I'm not ready ya? I'm always ready." said Wakka.

"Let's go!" said Tidus.

"Fight!" yelled Sarah.

Wakka took no time off, he swiftly threw his blitzball towards Tidus, hitting Tidus into mid-air. Tidus seemed to have no control right now, so Wakka jumped over to the other side of him and threw is blitzball again at Tidus. It hit Tidus again hard, making him bleed from his face. Tidus still seemed nearly unconscious. Tidus was powerful in strength, but both his defense and his vitality was very weak. Wakka landed on the right side of the stadium, a few yards away from where Tidus was expected to land. Wakka threw his blitzball straight where Tidus should land, and the Blitzball directly hit Tidus straight to Sarah, near a wall. 

"Ahhh!" yelled Sarah. Sarah ran away quickly as Tidus crashed into the wall very hard. Tidus was bleeding on his face and a lot on his back too. Wakka walked up to Tidus.

"Uhhh, Tidus?" asked Wakka.

"Big mistake." said Tidus very weakly. He jumped up stabbing Wakka in his stomach with his blue sword. The water power and sharpness totally weakened Wakka.

"The power of my sword, brotherhood!!" yelled Tidus as he quickly pulled his sword out of Wakka's stomach. Wakka fell to the ground, unconscious. 

"Tidus is the Winner!" cheered Sarah.

"Next match is Riku vs. Sora!" yelled Sarah.

Riku came out first. He wasn't all that tall, but neither was he below average. Riku had white spiky hair flowing downwards. He held a sharp sword. Riku wore a yellow shirt underneath a black black belt. Next came Sora. Sora was short, and pretty young, he looked 14 years old only. Sora wore red shorts and had a keyblade as his weapon.

"OMG, it's my match next! I'd better head down." said Cloud. Cloud ran downstairs behind the wall where all the fighters were.

"Ready!?" shouted Sarah.

"So Sora, this one decides the champion." said Riku.

"You're on, Riku!" shouted Sora.

"Fight!" yelled Sarah. Both Sora and Riku acted first, they both jumped into midair. They both slashed at each other at the same time, causing a standoff. They both fell to the ground and landed on their feet. Sora acted quickly and slashed his keyblade at Riku. Riku did not have enough time to dodge, the slash caused him to fly back a few feet. Sora jumped towards Riku, but Riku landed on his feet and jumped towards Sora. Panicked, Sora stopped the jump and as he was falling back to the ground, Riku dashed towards Sora and gave him a slash, hitting his chest. Sora flew back but landed on his feet. Both of them were heavily breathing, almost knocked unconscious. Both of them too, had great strength, but weak defense and vitality.

"So Sora, think you can be the champion." teased Riku.

"Not really, I just thoug..." Sora stopped on purpose. As Riku was trying to listen, Sora saw him off guard and dashed towards him.

"What the..." said Riku. Sora slashed Riku extremely hard sending him across the entire arena, crashing to a wall. Riku was bleeding everywhere, but he was unconscious.

"Sora's the Winner!" cheered Sarah.

"Next fight, Cloud and Auron!" yelled Sarah. Auron came out, he wore a red vest, and his hand looked broken, hidden under his shirt. He held a huge and heavy looking sword. Next came out Cloud, ready with his buster sword on his belt.

"This is it, I must make it to Aeris, and save the lifestream." thought Cloud. Cloud turned to face his opponent.

"Hmmm, his sword seems extremely powerful, but that's my advantage, it's too heavy to run around with too much." thought Cloud. 

"Ready Fighters!?" asked Sarah.

"Ready as ever." said Cloud

"Sure." said Auron.

"Let the match begin!" yelled Sarah. Cloud took his sword off his belt slowly, showing Auron how sharp and powerful it was. But that didn't scare Auron. Auron jumped in mid-air, and slashed down at Cloud.

"I can't afford to get hit with his sword." thought Cloud. Auron attacked but missed as Cloud jumped out of the way. Auron's sword left a huge mark on the ground. Cloud dashed towards Auron and attacked but Auron blocked it with his sword. Auron's sword was much stronger and bigger and heavier, so Cloud had to back away before he was attacked. Cloud dashed again and attack, but again, Auron blocked with his sword, forcing Cloud to back away.

"How can I hit him?" thought Cloud. Auron attacked Cloud and hit him far back into the wall. The attack was very powerful, making Cloud bleed everywhere. 

"Aeris, I won't let you down." Cloud thought. Cloud jumped in mid-air, forcing Auron to jump into the air too. Cloud lowered himself as Auron swung his sword, dodging it. Cloud quickly slashed Auron higher into the air. Cloud then jumped into the air again and slashed Auron as hard as he can back to the ground, making a huge hole in the arena. Auron was unconscious.

"Cloud is the Winner!" cheered Sarah. 

"Next fight, Seymor vs. Kuja!" yelled Sarah. Seymor came out, he came out with his blue vest. His hair was so weird, and didn't have any weapon. He seemed to be a magic person like Vivi. Kuja came out too, wearing a white vest. He was a magic person too.

"Ready? Fight!" said Sarah.

"Ice!" yelled Seymor. A big icicle fell from on top of Kuja. Kuja jumped out of the way.

"I don't have time for any of this. Come! My Anima!" yelled Seymor. A big monster came out of the ground attached with chains. The monster just glared at Kuja and Kuja fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Seymor Wins!" cheered Sarah.

"That was a great first round! Now here's our new schedule:" yelled Sarah.

Match 1: Zidane vs. Squall

Match 2: Tidus vs. Sora

Match 3: Cloud vs. Seymor

"Next Fight, Zidane vs. Squall!" yelled Sarah.

"Ready? Fight!" yelled Sarah.

Squall dashed towards Zidane and attacked, but missed as Zidane jumped a few feet back. Squall again jumped towards Zidane and slashed, getting him this time. Zidane flew back a little, but landed on his feet. Zidane quickly ran from the left of the arena and dashed towards Squall and attacked him. Squall embraced for the attack, and got it, but still managed to stay up. Zidane went crazy on a super attack like against Vivi. Again, Squall embraced for the super attack, receiving many slashed from his daggers. Squall just couldn't take it anymore, he countered with a slash sending Zidane flying into the air. Squall pointed his gun at Zidane and shot several bullets throwing Zidane more into the air. He was now nowhere in sight. The sun blinded Squall for a second, but when Squall looked, he saw Zidane coming down, his daggers ready to strike. Surprised, Squall took the attack slicing his chest and stomach. Squall was still very powerful and managed to stay in the game. Zidane did another furious assault on Squall, sending him to the ground. Squall couldn't take it anymore, and he gave up, but still wasn't knocked out. Squall was extremely powerful.

"Zidane is the winner!" cheered Sarah.

"Next Fight, Tidus vs. Sora!" yelled Sarah.

"Ready? Fight!" yelled Sarah.

Tidus took out his sword and Sora stood there, ready to strike with his keyblade. Tidus tried a new move, throwing his sword. Sora caught it, and threw it back to Tidus.

"What an embarrassing attack." said Sora. Sora jumped toward Tidus and slashed Tidus hard into the wall. Just one move and already Tidus was weakened big time. Tidus came out of the rubble, just to take another attack. 

Suddenly, out of nowhere, some masked man came into the middle of the arena. He had a mask on, tied up hair, a long sword, and a black outfit with silver armor on his shoulder.

"Who's this!?" asked Sarah in fear.

"It's him!" yelled Cloud. Cloud walked over to him, and saw Carl next to him. 

"Yo! b*tch!" said Cloud. The masked man turned around, angrily.

"I want a rematch!" said Cloud.

"No! Cloud! Quickly, come here, I'll take you to the royal lifestream!" yelled Sarah.

"The royal lifestream! Why you little..." said the masked man looking at Sarah.

"No I need a rematch!" protested Cloud.

"Aeris is more important, c'mon! Let's go!" cried Sarah. Cloud stared at the masked man in anger. Both their eyes burned rapidly. Eager for a fight.

"Catch you later, f**ker." said Cloud. Cloud quickly ran to Sarah, ready to go to the royal lifestream. Sarah did some praying on Cloud, and Cloud vanished into thin air, on his way to the royal lifestream.

"You little b*tch!" said the masked man. The masked man jumped towards Sarah.

"No! Please!!!" cried Sarah. The masked man didn't care what she said, he slashed Sarah hard into the wall. Sarah seemed very dizzy and nearly unconscious. The masked man approached Sarah.

"Goodbye, fool!" yelled the masked man. He rose his sword and stabbed Sarah through her stomach. He had brutally murdered Sarah, leaving her in the rubble. Horrified, the entire crowd scattered everywhere. 

"Carl, I must leave to the royal lifestream." said the masked man.

"But no, we must stay here becau..." Carl was cut off.

"No! We must go NOW!" yelled the masked man. The masked man took of his mask and the rope holding his hair back. His hair slid down, it was long, straight, and gray. He revealed his true face, he had blue eyes and white hair. He was none other than Sephiroth! Cloud's worst nemesis. Carl and Sephiroth disappeared, on their way to the royal lifestream. 

==Love For Enemies==

Reno woke up in a bed. He was completely healed. Reno looked around.

"Where am I?" asked Reno. Reno got out of bed and noticed he was in Fort Condor. He went for his backpack and saw the man with the feather headband.

"Where are ya..." he was cut off by Reno.

"What happened?" asked Reno.

"You lost to one of the greatest warriors in the world. Now he's gone." said the man.

"He was so fast, and powerful...Who the hell was he?" asked Reno.

"Our friend, he came from a far far place." said the man with the feathers.

"What far far place?" asked Reno.

"Just leave, we will not tell you anymore. Leave or you shall be executed." threatened the man with feathers.

"You threatening me b*tch? I'll forgive you for now. Because I must go anyway, I've got a lot of work to do." said Reno as he was picking up his backpack.

"You didn't win the fight, so you gotta pay up 600 gil." said the man.

"Fine, here it is." said Reno as he was giving 600 gil from his backpack.

"Thank you, you may leave." said the man. Reno headed for the exit.

"Hey!" said the man.

"Huh?" said Reno in confusion.

"Here ya go, you'll need this if you encounter a fight with wild monsters." said the man. The man kindly threw 2 potions and Reno caught them.

"Thanks! I guess you guys aren't half bad." said Reno. Reno left Fort Condor and was now continuing his long journey to Kalm to meet Tifa.

"Oh man, I'm running mad short on gil now." said Reno.

"I won't be able to make a trip back, hopefully, I can just rent a house at Kalm and work at Kalm till I get enough money to go back." said Reno as he entered a crystal cave.

"I remember this. I loved those days, it was great." said Reno as he walked by. Suddenly, a large dragon appeared out of nowhere.

"So you want a fight?" said Reno. 

"Let's go!" yelled Reno. Reno took out his rod, ready to fight. Reno dashed towards the dragon, and attacked. The dragon was hit, but still alive. The dragon stood there doing nothing. Reno again attacked him, and this time, he did kill it.

"Now that was easy." said Reno. Reno made it to the end of the cave and exited. There was a mini desert across him.

"Oh no! Not this place. The big snake is gonna come and I don't even have a chocobo." said Reno.

"I got no choice but to fight him, I'm very close to Kalm, there's no turning back." said Reno. Reno rushed past the hot desert and saw a big snake, waiting for him.

"It's him, I bet he's twice as strong now!" said Reno. Reno took out his rod once again, and attacked the snake. He hit the Snake, since it was too slow, it couldn't really dodge anything. Reno went furious on the snake, attacking him a lot. 

"Die b*tch die!" yelled Reno as he continued his rapid attack. The snake bent down and picked Reno up by his tongue.

"Whoa!" said Reno. The snake stood up tall, ready to drop Reno.

"No! Stop snake please!" said Reno. The Snake threw Reno off of him and Reno landed with a thud into the sand.

"Damn snake!" said Reno in anger, weakened from the drop. 

"You'll pay!" yelled Reno. Reno dashed towards the snake and started to attack. The snake swung his tail at Reno, hitting him roughly back all the way near the crystal cave. 

"OMG, I can't believe this." said Reno very weakly. 

"Good thing that guy gave me this potion." said Reno as he reached in his bag and took out a potion. Reno opened the bottle and drank it, giving him full strength.

"Payback time, Snake!" said Reno in anger. Reno ran back towards the snake. The snake hissed loudly, and again, the snake swung his tail at Reno, missing him this time. Reno jumped on his tail, straight to the snake's face.

"Eat this f*cker!" yelled Reno. Reno attacked the snake furiously in his eyeballs. The snake hissed loudly and fell to the ground on his right side. 

"Finally." said Reno, relieved. Reno took his backpack and continued on the desert to the Chocobo farm. As he was going, he heard the ground rumbling.

"What in the world!?" yelled Reno. The big snake came out from under him. 

"Whoa!" yelled Reno. Since Reno was on top of where he came out, the snake took Reno with him on his head. The snake stood up as tall as he can.

"Ah sh*t not this again!" cried Reno. The snake threw Reno off and Reno fell down with the thud to the ground. 

"Man, the fool, now he dies." said Reno with confidence. Reno got up and attacking the snake in his stomach. The snake moaned and angrily, swung his tail and smacked Reno all the way near the beginning of the desert, near the chocobo farm.

"Damn, he's powerful. This idiot used up all my potions." said Reno as he was drinking the last potion.

"Aiight, now you die." threatened Reno. Reno ran towards the snake and attacked his stomach twice. The snake moaned again and fell down on his side. The snake was dead and was dropping a huge pool of blood across the desert.

"Finally he's done for." said Reno with relief.

"I'm very close to Kalm, but Tifa is in Cosmo Canyon for me, that's how much she would hate me. She might be physically close by, but emotionally, she is somewhere where I can never reach her." said Reno.

"I don't think she'll fall for me, a huge enemy of hers." said Reno. Reno made it halfway to Kalm. Kalm was now in sight.

"Woohoo!" yelled Reno. Reno started running very fast. Reno couldn't wait to see Tifa after years and years of waiting, and he could finally tell her how much he loved her. Reno made it to Kalm now, and entered slowly.

"Wow, it's still running!" Reno said as he looked at Kalm. 

"I can't believe it." said Reno. Reno checked out all the stores, all new and everything.

"I gotta find Tifa." said Reno. Reno went to an apartment and an old lady answered.

"Yes?" asked the old lady.

"Hi, I'm Reno. By any chance, do you know where Tifa Lockheart lives?" asked Reno, politely.

"Oh yes, Tifa. She lives right next door." said the old lady.

"Thank you." said Reno. Reno went next door to the apartment number 5.

"This is it..." said Reno.

"But, what if she just closes the door on me." thought Reno.

"No! I must be a man!" thought Reno. Reno picked up his hand and knocked on the door 3 times. The door opened and Reno saw her. The most beautiful girl Reno had ever seen, Tifa Lockheart. Tifa looked at Reno for a moment.

"Reno!?" said Tifa, puzzled.

"Yeah Tiff, It's me, Reno." said Reno.

"I've come for you." said Reno. Tifa just continued staring at Reno's face.

"What're you doing here?" asked Tifa.

"I just heard about Cloud's dea..." Reno was cut off.

"I know." said Tifa.

"You're not sad?" asked Reno.

"No." said Tifa.

"Why not? I figured you'd almost suicide." said Reno.

"I don't care about him. He killed himself for Aeris, not me. he doesn't love me at all, so why should I bother loving him anymore." said Tifa.

"Here, come in, Reno." said Tifa. Reno was shocked that Tifa didn't slap him across the face for even daring to come to her front steps. Reno went in and sat on a couch.

"Want tea?" asked Tifa.

"Wow, no. No thank you, Tiff" said Reno. Tifa sat on the couch opposite him.

"So, where ya livin'?" asked Tifa.

"I've been living at Cosmo Canyon, near Nanaki." said Reno.

"WHAT!?" yelled Tifa.

"That's so far away, it would've been expensive and boring to get here." said Tifa in disbelief.

"Like I told you before, I came here just for you." said Reno. Tifa and Reno just stared into each other eyes for a long time. Reno got his consciousness back first.

"So, I'd better rent an apartment here, I don't got anywhere to live." said Reno as he was standing up.

"Live here Reno, please, by my side." said Tifa. Now Reno looked extremely shocked. Reno destroyed her life in sector 7 and now Tifa's treating him so nicely.

"Thank you. But before I get my things in here, I gotta ask ya something. Are you mad at me about sector 7?" asked Reno.

"I used to be, but now I'm not, it was years ago, now lets turn our backs on it and laugh, just like Aeris said at the Temple of the Ancients." said Tifa.

"I remember that place. It seemed weird, when I passed all these familiar places, it seemed...touching." said Reno.

"Yeah, I know. You can go to bed now." said Tifa. Reno got up with his backpack and went for his room. Reno turned around and looked at the beautiful girl. He turned back and went into his room.

-------------------

After a month later, Reno and Tifa had still been living together. Reno was a Materia shop owner and made 200 gil an hour. Reno now had 200,000 gil on him, and had enough money to leave.

"Hey Tiff, I got enough money now." said Reno.

"Cool." said Tifa. Reno went into his room and was looking at the mirror, combing his red hair. Tifa came into his room and shut the door behind her. 

"Hey Reno." said Tifa.

"Oh, hi again." said Reno

"You really leaving?" asked Tifa.

"I'm still not sure." said Reno. Tifa approached Reno, and stood right next to him.

"Don't go, Reno." said Tifa. Reno turned to her and looked at her.

"Uhhh" said Reno.

"For me, don't go." said Tifa.

"Well." said Reno. Tifa put her arms on Reno's shoulders. Reno looked into her eyes and Tifa looked into his eyes. Reno knew exactly what was about to happen now. His world's greatest dream come true. Reno closed his eyes and moved his head closer as he saw Tifa closing her eyes and bringing her head closer. Their lips met and it answered so many questions for both of them. They kissed for several minutes. They stopped the kiss and looked into each others shining eyes.

"I love you." said Reno.

"I love you too." said Tifa. They again, brought the lips together and kissed for many minutes.

==Baela Trial==

Cloud looked around as the new lifestream world he was in was much more royal looking and rich. It looked safer too, and powerful.

"Sarah said Aeris was here." thought Cloud. Cloud ran down the street and saw a boy in a suit.

"Maybe he might know something." thought Cloud, looking at the boy.

"Hey! Kid!" said Cloud. The kid looked at Cloud, he seemed very young, about 8 years old.

"Yeah?" asked the kid.

"Do you know where Aeris lives?" asked Cloud.

"Oh, Princess Aeris? She lives down the street on 31st kingdom avenue." said the kid.

"She is the greatest, Princess Aeris is so nice and beautiful, I wish I could marry her someday." said the kid in a cute voice. Cloud just sighed at the statement and ran down the street. 

"C'mon! Kingdom avenue! Kingdom avenue! Where are you!" thought Cloud. Cloud saw a sign that said Kingdom avenue.

"Ah hah!" said Cloud. Cloud ran down the avenue and looked for the 31st house. About 40 houses down, Cloud found 31st house. He looked at the house and it was enormous. It was about 5 floors high and beautifully decorated.

"Wow, her house is just as beautiful as Aeris." said Cloud. Cloud ran to the front steps and knocked on the door. Some lady that looked like the maid of the house came, about 16 years old came at the door.

"Yes?" asked the maid.

"Uhhh, does Aeris live here?" asked Cloud.

"Yes, and who might you be?" asked the maid.

"I'm just a friend of hers." said Cloud.

"Okay, sit down on the couch and I'll call her." said the maid. Cloud walked inside and looked around. The house was beautiful, seats everywhere, 4 kitchens, many bathrooms and never-ending stairs. Cloud sat down on the couch and waited. Cloud smiled as he heard Aeris voice.

"What friend?" asked Aeris.

"I don't know, just go check it out." said the maid. After many years, Cloud could hear that voice, Aeris's gorgeous voice. Cloud saw her coming into the living room. She was dressed beautifully. She had a red dress on that was of spaghetti straps, and her beautiful brown hair was tied by a bow, and wore great black high heeled shoes. Her green eyes gleamed in the chandelier that was on. 

"Who is..." said Aeris as she just saw Cloud.

"Aeris!" said Cloud.

"Cloud!?" said Aeris in disbelief.

"I'm here Aeris, for you." said Cloud.

"You actually came for me." said Aeris.

"I'd knew that no matter what happened, you'd come for me no matter what!" said Aeris. Cloud jumped up from the couch and hugged Aeris for a long time. The pulled back and started to kiss everywhere, the cheeks, the forehead, the neck. And Finally, last, the lips. Cloud was never able to kiss these lips he wanted to for many years. And the same went for Aeris. They finally met, and their lives were so happy.

----------------------

Cloud and Aeris had been living together for a week now. Sephiroth and Carl were talking a few blocks away from Aeris's house.

"So, you still helping me with the Baela Trial?" asked Carl.

"Yes yes." said Sephiroth, looking around. 

"Just so you don't forget. The Baela Trial is the plan that we have to dominate the lifestream. We will consume all the strong people's power, and make you invincible. Then you can take over the entire lifestream. If we can rule the lifestream and the universe, we will be invincible. You will be so overpowered that you will be able to return to the real world for not only a day, but the rest of your life! That was kind of useless when you went down there for a day just to fight a weakling like Reno. 

"You idiot, I went down there to your sickening home, Fort Condor, to make a deal with your damn family." said Sephiroth.

"Yeah, I know I sent you to find out information on the black materia, but still, it was kinda usele..." Carl was cut off.

"Just shut up b*tch." said Sephiroth.

"We made a deal, they told me that they'll tell me all the info they know, IF I defeat all the warriors that enter Fort Condor. I was a f*ckin bodyguard for them, and wanna know what they told me? A whole bunch of sh*t like, the black materia was an ancient material and it's very powerful." said Sephiroth.

"So what did you do to them?" asked Carl with little fear of the answer.

"I disposed of their worthless lives." said Sephiroth.

"YOU WHAT!!!" yelled Carl.

"I killed them, happy?" said Sephiroth.

"YOU KILLED ME FAMILY!!! B*TCH!!! I'll get you for this!!!" Carl was in a fighting position.

"You think you could beat me?" asked Sephiroth with laughter.

"I don't think, I KNOW!" cried Carl. Carl ran towards Sephiroth, Sephiroth just slashed him very hard and Carl went flying away and was killed by crashing into a house.

"That's what you get, old b*tch." said Sephiroth.

"Idiot, made a bargain with me, him and his damn family, and all they did was tell me crap." thought Sephiroth. Sephiroth sat down on the sidewalk and starting thinking.

"I could definitely rule the world if I were king, but Aeris would never marry me. That b*tch. I guess she hates me for a good reason, I mean, I killed her. Who would love the one who killed them?" thought Sephiroth.

"I could force her to marry me, but she's got that damn holy protecting her." thought Sephiroth with anger.

"There are only 2 ways of getting through her barrier. I could either get enough strength to obtain the black materia, which will be strong enough to get her barrier down. Then I could kill Aeris, consume her power and rule the lifestream, and the world. But there's another way." thought Sephiroth.

"I could take down her barrier if my genes can somehow enter her body. And obviously the only way to get my genetic cells in her body is to have sex, which will almost NEVER happen." said Sephiroth.

"I would do that easy way, just to have sex, but I gotta rape her to do that, which counts as an assault. All my assaults will be blocked by holy. Damn that holy, if I could rape her, I'd be ruler a long time ago." thought Sephiroth.

"I might as well get the black materia. It's too powerful to handle though, I'll need GREAT power to obtain it's dark powers. I could consume enough power from people's souls to obtain it!" yelled Sephiroth.

==Mural Sephiroth==

Everyone was staring at Sarah's dead body in the middle of the arena. She was brutally killed by Sephiroth. She had a hole in the middle of her stomach and she was bleeding across her entire body. Blood kept gushing out of her stomach.

"Damn that idiot masked guy, who the hell was that guy anyway?" said Wakka.

"I don't know...but he sure gave her something." said Sora.

"Well, let's go send her somewhere else." said Zidane. Wakka and Sora obeyed. Sora quickly ran inside the tournament office and called an ambulance. Wakka lifted her up and put her somewhere safe. 

Suddenly, Sephiroth just appeared in the middle of the arena. Sephiroth looked around and saw the entire area empty but only some of the tournament participants. There was only 5 of them. There was Wakka, Tidus, Riku, Sora, Auron, and Zidane.

"There's that b*tch. The one who killed Sarah!" yelled Riku.

"Let's get him!" yelled Sora. They all agreed and dashed towards Sephiroth. First, Tidus attacked Sephiroth and didn't even get passed Sephiroth's attack. Sephiroth attacked Tidus violently across the arena. Wakka threw his blitzball at Sephiroth, but he just kicked the ball back right into Wakka's face, sending Wakka flying across the arena. Riku jumped over at Sephiroth and managed to give him a scar. Again, Riku jumped into the air, ready to attack. This time, Sephiroth purposely didn't defend. Another slash of Riku's sword hurt Sephiroth. Riku jumped again to attack, but this time, Sephiroth stuck up his sword and Riku went right through it. It was just a trap to get Riku excited that he was winning, so Sephiroth could stab him. Sephiroth kicked Riku off his sword and Riku flew across the arena. Sora then angrily took out his keyblade and went crazy on Sephiroth. Sephiroth blocked each attack given by Sora. Sora quickly jumped back and summoned Tinker Bell. Tinker Bell was a fairy who was always with Peter Pan. She continuously kept healing Sora. Sora casted Aeroga, making a huge wind around him, reducing any damage by 75%. Surprised by a very helpful magic, Aeroga, Sephiroth quickly dashed at Sora and attacked him. Sora was sent back a little but was still on his feet. Aeroga and Tinker Bell worked together to keep Sora alive and unharmed. Sora casted another Aeroga to refresh his old one. Sora then saw Sephiroth off-guard and Sora slashed Sephiroth pretty far. Using this time to his advantage, Sora summoned Simba. Simba was a fierce lion who lived on Pride Rock. Just in case, Sora casted a Curaga and another Aeroga. Sora used Simba's special ability called "Charge Up." He was now able to take all of Simba's energy and his energy to combine for an ultimate attack. But Sephiroth didn't seem to know what Sora was planning to do. Sephiroth approached Sora carefully. Sora kept charging up his keyblade. His keyblade started to glow and shake rapidly. Simba had no more power left, so he disappeared. Sora waited for Sephiroth to come closer. Once Sephiroth was close enough, Sora quickly slashed at Sephiroth. Sora got a direct attack on Sephiroth, the attack was so violent and powerful that it send Sephiroth flying into the crowd area. The force of Sora's attack made Sephiroth break the entire crowd seats up. There was a huge pile of dirty sand in the air and dust. Sora kept watching in the crowd area to make sure if Sephiroth was actually dead. But he was wrong, Sephiroth was still alive and almost seemed perfect. 

"What in the world!!!!" yelled Sora, surprised at how Sephiroth could've managed to survive that attack.

"Oh, Poor Sora. You couldn't even do anything to me? Awwww, the baby tried to fi..." Sephiroth was cut off.

"Enough!" yelled Sora. Sora jumped towards Sephiroth, but Sephiroth made him suffer the same fate as Riku. Sephiroth stuck his sword out and Sora went right threw it. Sephiroth then kicked Sora off his sword. 

"Ughhh" said Sora very weakly.

"Tell me, where did you get these powers. These summons, and that...Aeroga." asked Sephiroth.

"It's all in my keyblade! I have the strength, and when I learn something, it enters the keyblade. My summons and my moves are all in my keyblade, even my summons." replied Sora weakly. Sephiroth lifted his foot and put it on Sora's chest.

"AHHHHH!!!" yelled Sora with extreme pain.

"I didn't ask WHERE your powers are, I asked where did you get it FROM, fool." said Sephiroth.

"I don't know, I just received my keyblade...when...I was in danger. It just appeared and after I gained experience...I learned more moves.....but...I........" Sora's talk ended, and was now dead.

"Hmph....worthless fighters." Sephiroth said evilly. Sephiroth lifted his sword in the air and it glowed black. All the bodys broke down into some kind of greenish soul. Those souls went into Sephiroth's sword.

"Haha! I am one step closer to my victory!!!" yelled Sephiroth with pride.

"I am almost, Mural Sephiroth! In Mural Sephiroth, my status simply doubles!" said Sephiroth.

"But I'll need one more fighter to succeed. Hmmm....Tifa....yeah...." said Sephiroth

----------------------

Reno was leaving his and Tifa's home to go to work at the Materia store. 

"Alright, Tiff. I'm goin' to work." said Reno.

"Have fun!" said Tifa. Tifa walked over to Reno and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Later!" said Reno. Reno left the house and headed to the Materia store. Tifa went into her backyard with a bucket of water to water the plants.

"I'd better water those plants before I forget again." said Tifa. She continued to the backyard. When she was in the backyard, she saw someone familiar. Someone she would never forget how much suffering he's caused. 

"Sephiroth!!??" yelled Tifa in fear.

"Why hello, Tifa. How you doing?" asked Sephiroth.

"What are you doing here, you monster!" said Tifa.

"Please Tifa. There is no need to fight me. I'm just here to consume your energy so I can rule the lifestream." said Sephiroth.

"Just let me kill you nice and easily instead of killing you brutally just for your power." said Sephiroth.

"Reno...Reno will never forgive you for even DARING to enter our house!!" yelled Tifa reluctantly.

"Reno? You think that rat could even stand for a minute in a fight with me? If you do, I'm afraid you are sadly mistaken..." said Sephiroth.

"I'll never let you rule the lifestream, or this world!" said Tifa.

"I'm afraid I have no choice but to kill you." said Sephiroth.

"Your a coward! Only a coward like you will fight a girl. Why don't you be a man and wait for Reno to kick your ass!" cried Tifa.

"I don't need to fight him....again." said Sephiroth.

"Again?" asked Tifa.

"Yes...I took care of that b*tch at Fort Condor, he was even easier than Cloud, the worthless failure." said Sephiroth.

"Shutup! Cloud is the one that defeated you y'know." cried Tifa.

"I will get my work done, NOW. If you have any questions or concerns, NOT MY PROBLEM!!" yelled Sephiroth.

"NOO! You'll NEVER kill me!!!!" yelled Tifa. Sephiroth jumped towards Tifa and slashed at her, but he missed. Tifa jumped to his side as he was standing and kicked him. He went flying and broke the nearby fence.

"Hmmm, nice reflexes, but now you're finished." said Sephiroth. Tifa ran towards Sephiroth with anger and punched. Sephiroth blocked her arm with his left hand and through her on the ground.

"It's all over, good bye, old friend..." said Sephiroth.

"I might, die, but RENO WILL FINI......." Tifa was killed before she could finished. Sephiroth stabbed her into her stomach, like how Sephiroth killed Sarah. Tifa's stomach had a hole in it, and blood kept gushing out of it like a river. Sephiroth rose his sword in the air to consume her power.

"Haha! Now...feel the wrath, of Mural Sephiroth!!! Hahahahah!" yelled Sephiroth with laughter.

==The Long-Awaited Fight==

Cloud was living his wonderful life in the royal lifestream. Him and Aeris lived together and went on dates, but were not married yet. They were engaged in August, and were going to be married in June. Cloud had kind of forgotten about Sephiroth and his plan, The Baela Trial.

Cloud and Aeris have went on another date to a huge mall in the royal lifestream.

"Oh Cloud! I love this one!" said Aeris. Aeris picked up a red skirt from the hanger. Everything looked so rich, it was nice and shiny too.

"I know you'd look beautiful in it." Cloud said as he looked in her shining emerald eyes.

"Say, wait a minute. That dress looks like the one you bought in Wall Market, right?" said Cloud.

"Yeah, you're right. I remember that, I looked so cute in that dress, but you just sighed so rudely." said Aeris.

"Sorry, I was just feeling kinda weird. Dressing like a girl, it was a new topic y'know. Well, anything else you want, Aeris?" said Cloud.

"No, nothing, thank you Cloud." said Aeris with love.

"Aeris! Listen up!" said a voice that seemed to come out of nowhere in Aeris's mind.

"Huh?" said Aeris in confusion.

"What, what's wrong, Aeris?" said Cloud.

"Listen to me... If you want to know who I am, look at your mother's soul possession." said the voice again. Aeris looked at the White Materia tied to her bow on her hair. It seemed to glow green for a second and it turned back white.

"Cloud! The planet is speaking to me!" said Aeris.

"It's too noisy, let's go outside to listen." said Aeris.

"Okay." said Cloud. Cloud and Aeris ran outside as quick as possible. Aeris lied down outside in a corner to listen to the planet.

"It's Sephiroth..." said the voice.

"Sephiroth!?" asked Aeris.

"What!? Sephiroth!? Where is that b*tch." said Cloud.

"Hold on Cloud, I'll tell you more in a second." said Aeris.

"Sephiroth... Baela Trial..." said the voice.

"I don't understand, planet! Speak clearer please!" yelled Aeris.

"Sephiroth is going to take over the entire lifestream, along with the world!" said the voice.

"You must stop it!" said the voice.

"What!? How do I stop it?" asked Aeris.

"You are the only one who he can't harm..." said the voice.

"He will consume your power, and the power of holy, making him immortal. Then he will take over the entire universe!" cried the planets voice as it echoed.

"But if he can't even touch me... Wait a minute, how come he can't hurt me..." said Aeris.

"The holy materia...white materia...Thanks to that, there is a super strong barrier around you, Aeris." said the voice.

"Just make sure Sephiroth does not break that barrier." said the voice.

"How can he? I must know so I can prevent it from happening." said Aeris.

"He's trying right now. He can consume enough energy to retrieve the black materia. With the black materia, he does have a chance. But he doesn't have to consume the energy. If he can get his genetic cells in your body, your barrier will be broken. You see, that barrier you have is something for YOUR body only. It's a special gift from Holy, god's granddaughter. But if anyone's special genes comes in your body, that will be suspected to be your husband. And the barrier would not defend you from your husband, since your husband is supposed to be your lover." said the voice.

"Uhhh, well, there's no way he's getting his genetic cells in my body. But tell me, how do I stop him." said Aeris.

"Don't count on it my dear Cetra, he doesn't have to marry you to accomplish that, there are other ways...Just prevent it. Sephiroth must be stopped. Just now, he consumed so many strong people's energy, including Tifa." said the voice.

"WHAT!? Tifa!?" yelled Aeris.

"When Reno left to work, Sephiroth came and killed her to consume her energy." said the voice. 

"No.... I MUST stop that b*tch." said Aeris.

"You can pass on the holy materia strength to someone powerful. Someone who can take on Sephiroth." said the voice.

"Is it possible I can do it with Cloud?" said Aeris.

"No, Cloud is not what Sephiroth likes." said the strange voice.

"What does Sephiroth like then?" asked Aeris.

"Sephiroth loves to see blood on his foe's faces. Use that for your clue to who is the man you must give it to..." said the voice as it faded away.

"Wait!!" yelled Aeris. But it was too late, the voice of the planet was gone.

"What happened, Aeris?" asked Cloud.

"It's Sephiroth, he's alive and he's trying to take over the lifestream with some plot called the Baela Trial." said Aeris.

"Damn that Sephiroth...I'll get him..." said Cloud.

"But he consumed so many peoples powers. He's very strong. Even..." said Aeris.

"Even who?" asked Cloud.

"Tifa..." said Aeris. There was a moment of silence. Cloud just stared at Aeris and sat back in disbelief.

"No...and I even left her abruptly..." said Cloud as a tear rolled down his face. Aeris reached out her hand and cleaned it off.

"Don't worry, Cloud. Even if Sephiroth is amazingly strong, we'll beat him, I know it." said Aeris.

"The voice of the planet said I have a barrier from holy. Sephiroth will never be able to get passed it without getting his damn cells in me. That could never happen. But there is another way." said Aeris.

"Huh?" said Cloud.

"The Black materia. He's collecting power from the strongest warriors of the planet so he can receive the black materia again. With that, he can break through my barrier and demolish me." said Aeris.

"Well, THAT AIN'T HAPPENIN'!!!!!!" yelled Cloud as he stood up. Aeris looked at him, shocked.

"He's taking enough away from me!! He'll pay." said Cloud.

"Wait! He's too strong right now. The voice of the planet told me to pass on my holy materia power to someone. She said you don't have something that Sephiroth likes. It seems to be a riddle, to find out who can get my power to destroy Sephiroth." said Aeris.

"Well, you go find him. I'll take on Sephiroth anyway." said Cloud.

"Wait Cloud no!" said Aeris.

"Aeris, please. I must fight him, go find the man, and give him the power." said Cloud. Cloud hugged Aeris as she was crying. He then brought his lips closer to hers and kissed her before he went to battle for his life and death.

"Good Luck, Cloud. I'll be waiting..." said Aeris.

"Bye, Aeris..." said Cloud. Cloud took a taxi and left somewhere. Even though Cloud didn't know where Sephiroth was, he was bound to find him.

-------------------------

Sephiroth stood on top of a rock, his sword not drawn out, looking out into the sun.

"I am now Mural Sephiroth. Soon, when I consume more power, I'll be the Dark Sephiroth, able to get the Black Materia!!!" said Sephiroth.

"But Carl was right about one thing. The easiest way was to just consume Aeris's power." said Sephiroth.

"But his way to do that was the most stupidest thing I've ever heard." said Sephiroth.

"Marrying her, yeah right. Marrying wasn't the point I know. It's just to get my cells in her, that will dump down that damn barrier. Because of Holy, I, the Great Sephiroth couldn't even get near her." said Sephiroth in anger.

"I don't really have to marry her. I could just give her my genetic cells by force. But that's raping, which is an assault. Assaults wont work as long as Holy is there. Anyway, I've done too much so far already, I'll go mother's way, taking the black materia." said Sephiroth. A screech was heard somewhere near the rock Sephiroth was near. Sephiroth turned around to see a taxi stopped. Someone emerged from the taxi as it left. It was him, Cloud Strife.

"Sephiroth..." said Cloud.

"Ah, my puppet. How've ya been..." said Sephiroth.

"Shut up! You took so much away from me already. You first took my family, my town, my relatives, then my beloved, Aeris. And now, my childhood friend, Tifa." said Cloud in supreme anger.

"You can thank Aeris for that. If she just basically agreed to let her barrier down and let me f*ck her, I would've been ruler of everything. Darkness in every inch of the city. But at least you and your pitiful friends would've been alive." said Sephiroth.

"Why you little... Talking about Aeris like that! What did ya say! Not just Aeris, my friends, my hometown, Tifa, everything!" said Cloud in anger.

"You'll pay. I can't believe I ever admired you, and wanted to be like you." said Cloud.

"Alright, I don't care. Consuming your energy will just be perfect anyway. I'll just become Dark Sephiroth and control the black materia." said Sephiroth.

"Not while Aeris and I are around!" said Cloud.

"Eat this, son of a b*tch!" yelled Cloud. Cloud jumped super fast toward Sephiroth and swung his buster sword. Cloud missed as Sephiroth dodged the attack and jumped to another rock. Cloud dashed at him again and Sephiroth dodged his assault again.

"Hojo was right. You are a failure, my puppet." said Sephiroth. Cloud ignored his taunt and continued to dash and attack. But Cloud missed every single time. Cloud stopped for a moment.

"Well puppet? I guess I have to make it even harder." said Sephiroth.

"Earth!" yelled Sephiroth. the whole ground beneath them broke to pieces. It was amazing on how deep it was. The rock that Cloud was near seemed like a mini mountain. Cloud looked at Sephiroth. He was high up on the tip of a rock that was huge.

"You coward!" said Cloud. Sephiroth jumped down from the huge rock.

"Finally you become a man." said Cloud.

"You're the one who came down here." said Sephiroth.

"WTF you talkin..." said Cloud. Cloud did not get to finish. Sephiroth quickly lunged at Cloud for an attack.

"Hah, Watch this." said Cloud. Cloud quickly reached into his pocket and pulled 2 materias. He stuck them in his buster sword and embraced for Sephiroth's attack. The attack sent Cloud back a few feet but Cloud still seemed not too much harmed.

"What in the world happened." said Sephiroth.

"It's a gift, nothing else. A gift from Sora and a gift from Seymor. You just found out the gift from Sora. He gave me a materia of Aeroga, before you killed him, I went back to the royal lifestream to ask them for help. They all were scared to come, they didn't want to die. But Sora and Seymor said that they will lend me 2 of their powers, in materia form. Aeroga, as you would know, is a wind that reduces all physical attacks my 50% and all magic attacks by 65% and all summon attacks by 70%. So basically, I'm almost invincible." said Cloud.

"Damn that Aeroga. The only thing I've encountered that is actually coming in my way so much!" yelled Sephiroth.

"Should I make it worse for you? Fine. It is a forever materia, it always works like that." said Cloud. Sephiroth's eyes widened.

"How in the world am I gonna get rid of that!?" thought Sephiroth.

"Well, I've got no choice but to attack for now." thought Sephiroth.

"Sin Harvest!" cried Sephiroth. Sephiroth dashed at Cloud.

"Don't forget Aeroga!" said Cloud as he put both his hands up to help increase his defense with the Aeroga. The Sin Harvest attack hit Cloud directly. It was much stronger than the last attack, so it sent Cloud flying to one of the rocks. Cloud crashed into the rock and destroyed it completely with his bare back. There was a huge pile of rubble and smoke. The entire arena was pretty big and many rocks everywhere. It was like the woods, except much stronger walls for Sephiroth to knock Cloud into, or Cloud to knock Sephiroth into.

"Again! Fatal mistake, you're finished. But even if your lousy mind does come up with something, I don't care. That's because your lousy brain doesn't know what's in store for you." said Cloud with suspense.

"What could he have in mind to destroy me with? I'm already stuck with his damn Aeroga. And I can't believe it, my puppet is going to defeat me!? This is impossible. Whatever there is I can do to stop Aeroga, I must do it now, but how? Even if I do, what about his other defenses and offenses. Is he bluffing? Or Not? No matter what's going on, I will never lose to this b*tch, NEVER!!" said Sephiroth as Cloud stared at him with fury. Sephiroth angrily jumped at Cloud ready to strike. But Cloud quickly dodged the attack and attacked Sephiroth from the side. 

"Damn you..." said Sephiroth, bleeding from his shoulder. Sephiroth jumped a few feet back.

"Well Cloud, I guess you've improved a lot since our last fight." said Sephiroth.

"Enough! You won't ever see me improve again after this battle, cause you'll be dead!" yelled Cloud. Cloud jumped towards Sephiroth and slashed at him. He missed, and slashed the rock Sephiroth was in front of. Cloud looked up as he saw the entire rock collapse on top of him.

"Whoa!" said Cloud. The rocks plummeted to the ground and Cloud didn't have enough time to dodge. All the rocks fell on top of Cloud. Cloud was totally covered by the rocks.

"Hmmm, I know he's not dead. Well I've got something that will totally make him helpless." said Sephiroth. Cloud came out of the rubble, exhausted.

"Ah, my puppet. I guess you were able to..." said Sephiroth.

"That's it!" said Cloud. 

"Omnislash!" said Cloud as he rose his sword up. Omnislash is a move that is a normal attack, which its strength is quadrupled. And after that, Cloud attacks multiple times with that incredible strength.

"Don't think that battle we had at the northern cave was useless for me!" said Sephiroth.

"Omnislash!" yelled Sephiroth. Cloud looked at him in disbelief.

"Could he really have learned my super move? It doesn't matter, I'm the master at it." thought Cloud. They both dashed at each other and attacked. They both hit the sword at the same time, but Sephiroth continued the omnislash. He attacked from the right and Cloud dodged it too. Cloud and Sephiroth kept slashing at each other, either missing, or striking the opponent's sword. After one last slash, Cloud and Sephiroth both attacked at once, and both hit each other with the swords. They both went flying into the rocks and broke it down to rubble.

"Ah damnit..." said Cloud.

"Don't worry, I won't fail you, Aeris. I'll always love you, and I'll always be there for you..." thought Cloud. Cloud used all his strength to get up. But when he got up, he saw Sephiroth... Standing there, with his sword pointing out and his arms diagonal, in his usual standing position.

"You fool!" yelled Sephiroth.

"No one will beat me!" said Sephiroth. "I will consume all the strongest people's powers, including yours." said Sephiroth. Cloud's eyes widened.

"Once I get enough strength, I will receive the black materia, from mother, and finally, consume the spiritual energy of the white materia, Aeris's energy!" yelled Sephiroth.

"Not on your life! You'll never get energy from me, or anyone. Especially not Aeris's. Not while I'm here!" yelled Cloud. Cloud dashed towards Sephiroth and attacked. Sephiroth dodged the attack and slashed at Cloud. Cloud went flying into another rock, but was still alive.

"Y'know, if it weren't for that Aeroga, you'd be dead right now." said Sephiroth.

"Well, I just have to get rid of it!" said Sephiroth. Cloud got up with as much as strength he can use and faced Sephiroth.

"Sin Harvest!" said Sephiroth.

"What's that gonna do, hit me into a rock! Wow!" said Cloud. A red angel ring appeared on top of Cloud.

"What the..." said Cloud as he looked at it. All of the sudden, a force came and sent Cloud flying through 3 rocks! Cloud looked so weak, and had no more energy left.

"With you in this condition...no Aeroga! Hahaha!" yelled Sephiroth.

"He's right...now what...." thought Cloud. Sephiroth jumped toward Cloud to attack.

"I've still got another materia." said Cloud. Cloud's sword brightened red. 

"Go! Anima!!" yelled Cloud. Sephiroth stopped in his tracks and stood on a rock.

"Anima? The legendary Anima!?" said Sephiroth.

"Remember the other summon materia I put on? That's Seymor's gift. He heard about the terrible act you did at the Coliseum. Sora worked so hard, but you still brutally killed them all. So he gave me this, knowing that I'm the only one that could take you down!" yelled Cloud.

"I'll take it down, legend or not. Bring it!" said Sephiroth.

"As you wish." said Cloud.

"Go Anima! Pain!" said Cloud. Anima yelled out in Pain causing a huge force to Sephiroth. Sephiroth couldn't keep his balance so he fell off the rock and hit the rough ground below. Anima broke free from his chains and picked up Sephiroth.

"You dirty little..." said Sephiroth, looking at Anima straight in the eyes. Anima squeezed the life out of Sephiroth as blood came out of Sephiroth's mouth.

"Agghghhgh..." said Sephiroth in anger. Sephiroth was so powerful, he broke off all of Anima's fingers. Anima roared in tyranny as Sephiroth fell down safely.

"Damn, he's so powerful. He's legendary, there was once a legend, of Anima. They said that there was this little weird monster that was born and it looked useless. They didn't feed at that much as the other animals, and they always messed around with it. Despite its anger, it became so power in one hundred years! It was so powerful, a man named Seymor was able to control it. But despite it's great power, Seymor was forced to tie chains around it so that it doesn't go out of control..." thought Sephiroth.

"It was known you were undefeatable, but now, I'll be the first one to defeat you!" yelled Sephiroth. Sephiroth ran across the side of Anima and slashed at him. Then he went to the back and omnislashed him. Anima was too weak to attack now.

"Now it's time for the death attack." said Sephiroth. Sephiroth ran up the back of Anima and looked straight to him in the eye. Sephiroth stabbed his sword straight into Anima's eyes. Blood came out like crazy as Anima fell to the ground.

"No! Anima!" said Cloud. Anima disappeared in a flash of light.

"I'm sorry, Seymor...Sora...Both your weapons failed." said Cloud very softly, looking down.

"Anima's strength... It's enormous! I'll consume it, and I'll have enough to take down Aeris with the black materia!" said Sephiroth. Cloud looked at Sephiroth in failure. Cloud knew he had nothing left to protect himself, and that Sephiroth successfully retrieved the black materia.

"I failed...Sora...Seymor...Myself...Tifa...and especially you, my love. Aeris. But don't worry, I'll try my best to do something, I'm still not dead!!!" cried Cloud. 

"All mine!" yelled Sephiroth. Sephiroth lifted his sword. A huge block of energy went straight to the sword. Cloud watched helplessly as Anima's strength was now trapped into the sword, and couldn't ever see the light of day. 

Sephiroth glowed with black immense power. His muscles enlarged and his eyes turned darker. After the mutation, Sephiroth lowered himself to the ground. Cloud watched him come right into his face.

"I see. The puppet is now scared of me." said Sephiroth.

"Never...You'll never get the black materia, and take over the lifestream!!!" cried Cloud.

"Enough!" said Sephiroth. Sephiroth slashed at Cloud. This time, his attack was so powerful, Cloud went through many rock mountains. About twenty two rock mountains Cloud had to suffer.

"Hmph! Whether he's dead or not, I don't care." said Sephiroth.

"Mother...I'm coming..." said Sephiroth as he gazed into the sky. Sephiroth rose up and flew away from the area very fast. Little did he know, Cloud was alive.

-----------------------

==The Search For Last Hopes==

Aeris was in the real world, on top of a rock. 

"How am I supposed to find this man. The one who will save our hopes." thought Aeris.

"What did the planet tell me? Sephiroth like's blood on his target.." thought Aeris.

"What does blood have to do with this?" thought Aeris.

"I know the voice of the planet never lies to me." thought Aeris.

"Oh yeah! Reno! I must go to Tifa's house. I don't know what he'll do if he sees her dead." said Aeris. She quickly got up and ran down the street. Aeris was near the Chocobo farm.

"I have no time to stop, but even though Kalm is pretty near, I can't make it in less than 30 minutes." said Aeris.

"Hmmm, A chocobo could help." said Aeris. She looked around and saw a chocobo nearby. She destroyed the monsters nearby it and hopped on.

"Okay cutie, take me to Kalm. Don't worry, I won't hurt you." said Aeris in a polite voice. The chocobo then took her to kalm and Aeris got off. She ran straight into Kalm and went into Tifa's house.

"Tifa?" asked Aeris. She looked around and entered the kitchen. As soon as she entered the kitchen she bumped into someone.

"Ouch..." said Aeris. Aeris got back up cleaning her clothes and saw Reno standing in front of her.

"Aeris!?" said Reno.

"Reno!" said Aeris.

"Wha...What're you doing here? How are you still alive?" said Reno.

"Ah forget it, can you tell me something?" asked Reno. Aeris stared at him, hoping what he was going to ask was not what she thought he was going to ask.

"Did you see Tifa anywhere?" asked Reno.

"Uhhhhhhhh" said Aeris.

"Hm? Do you know? I came in and she wasn't here." said Reno.

"Well, let's sit down and talk about something." said Aeris.

"Ohhhhkay" said Reno. Aeris and Reno sat down on a couch. 

"Well, I've got bad news." said Aeris.

"Tifa isn't here." said Aeris.

"Well then, where is she?" asked Reno. Aeris sighed, then looked back up at Reno.

"Tifa is....dead." said Aeris. She quickly looked away. Reno stood there, shocked. There was silence for a few moments. Then Reno came to his senses.

"What in the world are you talking about, Aeris!!!!??" yelled Reno. Aeris looked at him in sorrow.

"It's Sephiroth. He killed her." said Aeris.

"What're you TALKING ABOUT!!!!!! Sephiroth is f*ckin' DEAD!!!!!!" yelled Reno as he stood up.

"NO! He's not...Did you forget about the lifestream? He's in it." said Aeris.

"After I died, I was the princess of the entire lifestream. I couldn't be queen, because I had no husband to be king. That's when Sephiroth came in and invaded the lifestream. He said he wanted to be King, by marrying me. But I refused, after that, he was pretty damn determined to rule the entire lifestream. " said Aeris.

"Oh...But Tifa..." said Reno.

"Don't worry. If we can defeat Sephiroth, all the people he's absorbed will come back." said Aeris.

"Well." said Reno. Reno stood up.

"I'm in! Let's get that b*tch." said Reno.

"Yeah! I'll take you over to Cloud. I've got a great plan that'll make us surely beat Sephiroth." said Aeris.

"Okay, how do we get there?" asked Reno.

"Easy, you don't have to die, just hold my hand." said Aeris. Reno took Aeris's hand and they both vanished to the royal lifestream.

-------------------

"Alrighty! We're here!" said Aeris.

"Great!" said Reno.

"Aeris.............." said a voice.

"It's the planet's voice again!" said Aeris.

"Yes........Aeris.....Sephiroth.........has........obtained the black materia!" said the voice.

"No! How can we defeat him now! I haven't even found the one who can obtain the power of the white materia!" said Aeris.

"Yes........Aeris, you did find him. Look right next to you...." said the voice. Aeris looked next to her and saw Reno.

"Could it be? Is it Reno?" thought Aeris.

"Yes...It's Reno. His hair is red, the same crucial color as blood. Now take him to Cloud, and use the white materia. Hurry! Cloud is barely alive, Sephiroth just hurt him seriously." said the voice.

"I must go...defeat....Sephiroth." said the voice.

"No! Cloud! 'c'mon Reno! Let's go!" said Aeris. They ran several blocks down and reached the arena where Cloud fought Sephiroth. 

"Cloud! Cloud! Where are you!" said Aeris. Reno and Aeris looked around and just saw a whole bunch of rubble.

"Damnit..." said Aeris. Aeris stuck out her staff and was ready to strike the boulders.

"Hey! Don't worry, Aeris. I'll handle this." said Reno. Reno took out his rod and destroyed all the boulders. 

"There's Cloud!" said Aeris. They ran towards the ex-SOLDIER lying on the ground. Cloud looked up at them.

"Aeris! Reno!?" said Cloud.

"Reno, what're you doing here?" asked Cloud.

"I'm here to fight with you against Sephiroth." said Reno.

"Yeah!" said Aeris.

"No, it's too dangerous. I'll take him on." said Cloud.

"You idiot! He's obtained the black materia, if you couldn't even beat him without the black materia, what makes you think you could beat him now!?" yelled Reno.

"He's right Cloud. I've got the white materia, I can bond your powers together to make a whole new person with awesome strength. You can always separate too." said Aeris.

"What?" asked Reno and Cloud at the same time. Aeris looked at them in slight anger.

"Oh c'mon! It's like a fusion. You guys will receive the white materia's powers and you're powers will be combined!" said Aeris.

"Oh, I get it. So, you're in?" asked Cloud to Reno.

"Sure pal!" said Reno.

"Alright! Ready guys?" asked Aeris.

"Yeah." said Cloud.

"Whenever you're ready." said Reno. Aeris took off the white materia from her bow in her hair. She began doing some praying thing and the white materia glowed green.

"Behold, Cloud and Reno! The power of pure light that topples any darkness!" yelled Aeris. The white materia glowed like crazy and the light blinded them all. Cloud and Reno's bodies twirled in the light and mixed together to make one super strong human being. After their strength combined, they were unstoppable. He wore a red shirt with an armor on his left shoulder. He wore dark blue pants and a metal belt. On his back hung a half silver and half red rod, Reno's rod. And his hair was all spiked up and yellow with red outlining. 

"Enormous power..." said Aeris.

"Perfect, I'm taking on Sephiroth now!" they said.

"Good luck, Cloud and Reno." said Aeris. They flew off to the one and only battle place where they knew Sephiroth would be. The Northern Crater...

==Maximum Clash==

"Mother..." said Sephiroth.

"I have received the black materia, I am extremely powerful." said Sephiroth. He was at the northern crater, just looking around, in memories of the incident that happened several years ago.

"I am finally able to take down Aeris. And rule the entire world!" said Sephiroth.

"Not while I'm around! Don't just think we've given up, fool!" said someone from behind. Sephiroth turned around.

"Who the hell are you, you gonna stop me?" threatened Sephiroth.

"Ohhh yeah. Call me Rinloud." said Rinloud.

"I've never heard of you." said Sephiroth.

"Boohoo, great! You don't know who I am. I'm Rinloud, the fusion of Cloud and Reno." said Rinloud.

"What the..." said Sephiroth.

"Aeris!!! Damn you!!!" said Sephiroth.

"Hey! Don't you dare." said Rinloud. Rinloud took out his rod and was ready to strike.

"I'll get you Aeris, after this battle." thought Sephiroth.

"If you wanted to know, with the black materia, I am invincible." said Sephiroth.

"I've got all I need." said Rinloud with a smirk on his face.

"You don't have Aeroga either." said Sephiroth.

"I said...I've got all I need!" said Rinloud.

"So be it..." said Sephiroth. Sephiroth took out his sword and was ready to strike as well.

"Since you're done with your lecture of what you have, let me tell you what I have." said Rinloud.

"What?" asked Sephiroth.

"The power of Holy! The white materia!" said Rinloud.

"Again!! Aeris!!!" said Sephiroth.

"I said! Don't you dare!!!" yelled Rinloud. He dashed at Sephiroth and attacked. Rinloud got first hit straight on Sephiroth's face. Sephiroth flew back and crashed into the wall and made a huge fall of many rocks. 

"Down and Done!" said Rinloud.

"Not yet!!" said Sephiroth angrily. He jumped towards Rinloud and slashed, but missed.

"You'll have to do better than that, b*tch!" said Rinloud. Rinloud jumped at Sephiroth and hit him 4 times! Sephiroth struggled to keep his balance.

"How in the world is he so damn strong!" thought Sephiroth.

"You idiot! Liar! You can't just be the fusion of Cloud and Reno." said Sephiroth. Rinloud jumped at Sephiroth and hit him down to the ground making a thud on the ground.

"Dumb*ss, I am. And to make it more interesting, I haven't even used the power of holy yet." said Rinloud. Sephiroth's eyes widened.

"He's this powerful, without holy? What about with Holy? Well, the only thing that's gonna save me is my black materia." said Sephiroth. 

"I don't care 'bout your damn stuff!" said Sephiroth. 

"Sin Harvest!" yelled Sephiroth.

"Great, not this again." said Rinloud. 

"Think I'm a fool? Think Again!" yelled Sephiroth.

"What the..." Rinloud said as he saw Sephiroth become 7 more Sephiroth's surrounding him.

"Ah damn!!" said Rinloud as he looked around to see which one was him. Sephiroth's sin harvest was complete and out came 7 red angel rings on top of Rinloud. They all hit Rinloud with a strong effect. Rinloud went flying through many rocks.

"Ugh..." said Rinloud as he struggled to get back on his feet.

"Never underestimate my power." said Sephiroth. He dashed at Rinloud and did an omnislash.

"Die!! DIE!!!!!!!" yelled Sephiroth as he slashed Rinloud like crazy. Blood started pouring from Rinloud's eyes, hands, and the rest of his body parts. Sephiroth stopped and stood there, staring that the unmoving body.

"Finally, I'm victorious!" yelled Sephiroth.

"Not just yet, fool!" said Rinloud.

"What!?" said Sephiroth as he turned to see Rinloud standing up. His shirt was ripped from the top left to the middle and his pants were slightly ripped as well. He had blood all over his body, except his face.

"It's not over yet, it's only over, till I say so!!!" yelled Rinloud. He dashed at Sephiroth and almost attacked. Sephiroth was ready to defend but instead, Rinloud moved at the speed of sound behind Sephiroth and slashed Sephiroth across his back brutally.

"Argh....damnit!" yelled Sephiroth. 

"Now you triggered my anger!!!!" yelled Sephiroth. Sephiroth jumped at Rinloud and became fifteen Sephiroths!!

"WHAT THE F**K! Alright then, time to use holy!" said Rinloud. Rinloud took out the white materia and prayed a little like Aeris did when she triggered Holy's power. The white materia glew green like crazy, Rinloud's rod glowed really bright green. He took out the rod and was ready to fight.

"Aiight Sephiroth, bring it b*tch!" taunted Rinloud.

"You asked for it!" said Sephiroth. All fifteen Sephiroths attacked Rinloud at the same time. Rinloud just yelled very loud and a special fire came around his rod. He swung his rod in a three hundred sixty and hit and killed ALL fifteen Sephiroths.

"What the....I never knew holy was this powerful..." said Sephiroth.

"So Sephiroth, whacha gonna do now n*gga!? Keep fighting like a damn b*tch? Bring out that stupid black materia!" taunted Rinloud. 

"As you wish, f*cker..." said Sephiroth. Sephiroth took out his black materia. It glowed really bright gray and Sephiroth's sword glew very bright gray. 

"Rinloud, you see, the black materia is stronger than the white materia. There was a legend, that the devil and god had a great battle. It was named the Battle of Good and Evil. They say that the Devil killed God and his wife. Only his daughter remained. The Devil then raped his daughter. But there was one problem that the Devil didn't know. God knew that his daughter was so pretty and that anyone would want to rape her sexy body. So God implanted in her that if she gets pregnant, the one's sperm who fertilized an egg of hers will become into a materia and be like that forever. Only someone with great strength can awaken it. And that's me. His daughter who was raped had a daughter. The devil killed God's daughter but the daughter of God's Daughter, whose name was Holy, was safe in the white materia." explained Sephiroth.

"So, what's your point, you gonna rape all the girls on earth!? Haha!" teased Rinloud.

"No, the point is that I have the devil's power, and you have the power of God's granddaughter, which is very weak compared to the devil. So that means, join me, in my quest, and we shall rule. If you go against me, you shall die." said Sephiroth

"Hmmmm, nice choices, damn it's too hard to choose. They both too good. Ummm, I guess I'll choose the one where YOU say I die, but wanna know something, I say that YOU will die instead of me." said Rinloud.

"Alright, you're choice is...to die!" yelled Sephiroth. Sephiroth jumped at Rinloud and slashed hard at him. Rinloud blocked it and remained like that. Sephiroth kept adding pressure to the attack so that Rinloud's rod would fail and his attack would go through.

"Eat this!" said Sephiroth. Sephiroth added more black materia power to his attack. Rinloud's rod broke and Sephiroth's attack slashed Rinloud from his forehead to toe. 

"Haha! With no weapon, you have no chance at all. Not like you had a chance in the first place." said Sephiroth.

"Heh, nice trick, but don't forget, holy may be the granddaughter of God, but she is from the family of God. Same genes, same good ol' powers. Holy, remake weapon!" said Rinloud. Rinloud's rod seemed to have formed out of nowhere.

"What!?" cried Sephiroth.

"God was light, he had great healing powers, and the devil was darkness, he had great assault powers. Did you forget? You just told me, the Devil raped God's daughter, so that makes the Devil Holy's father! Meaning some of the Devil's strength is in Holy! With the combination of our strength, Cloud and Reno, and the powerful healing strength of Holy, we are unstoppable!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Rinloud. Rinloud raised his rod in the air like a rocket.

"It's time for your end!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Rinloud. Rinloud yelled like crazy. Electricity came out from everywhere and all the rocks were flying into the air. 

"You better have something to defend with, cause my best attack is coming!" yelled Rinloud.

"Oh SHIT! This is too much power for me to handle! But it's not too much for THE BLACK MATERIA!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA" yelled Sephiroth like a madman. Both Rinloud and Sephiroth were charging their materia's like crazy. The impact of both of them charging caused the entire lifestream to rumble like an earthquake. The electricity was like a huge thunderstorm. And the pressure was like a tornado, all the wind blew everything, the rocks, the surface, everything but Rinloud and Sephiroth. 

"My materia is at it's strongest point, say your prayers Sephiroth!" yelled Rinloud.

"Same here! And no, I never pray. You're the one who's gotta prepare! I never had to release this kind of strength, I gotta hand it to you, you've got some strength!" said Sephiroth.

"It's funny that you're last words were SO USELESS!!! EAT THIS!!!!" yelled Rinloud with extreme power.

"Bring it b*tch!!!!' yelled Sephiroth. Both Rinloud and Sephiroth dashed mad fast at each other at the speed of sound and both struck at each other with their weapons. Both attacks together made the Maximum Clash.

"Hah, Now it all depends on our strengths. The stronger one wins this Maximum Clash." said Rinloud.

"Alright, then let's finally see your ass die!!!!" yelled Sephiroth. They both were pushing as hard as they can against the other weapon. They wind, electricity, and force doubled since they have collided in a Maximum Clash. 

"I'll never forgive you!" yelled Rinloud.

"Like I care! Die! Black Materia! Lend me your Power!!!!!!!!!" yelled Sephiroth. Suddenly, Sephiroth's power seemed to have raised greatly and he started winning the Maximum Clash. Rinloud was forced to lean back and try defending in the position of a "C."

"Oh damn, this is gonna be hard." mumbled Rinloud. Rinloud continued to defend until he needed to unleash for power to defeat Sephiroth.

"Alright Sephiroth, time to see what Holy can do to you!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Rinloud. Rinloud yelled like crazy and his rod glew more green. This time, Rinloud started winning the fight. Sephiroth leaned back and the positions were like a backwards "C."

"Now you like it don't you. Now you ain't talking so big." teased Rinloud.

"How could this be!!!!!!!! I could never lose!!! Especially to some useless IDIOTS!" yelled Sephiroth.

"Well guess what Sephy, it's true, you have been defeated! Now it's time you die!!!!" yelled Rinloud.

"NOOOOOOO!!!! Cloud!!! Reno!!!! Aeris!!!! I'll get you!!! You B*TCHES!!!!" yelled Sephiroth. Rinloud continued to win his assault and Sephiroth's sword broke in half. Rinloud's rod slashed at Sephiroth, and he was sliced in half.

"Farewell, b*tch..." said Rinloud. The black materia Sephiroth had glowed gray, but then it was dull black. It shattered after a few minutes.

"Finally, Sephiroth is gone, and the black materia is gone as well." said Rinloud. Everything was gone, all the rocks, it was like a clear field. Sephiorth was nowhere in sight.

After a few minutes, Tifa, Sora, Riku, Wakka, Tidus, and Sarah appeared before Rinloud. There body's formed like a virtual reality game from head to toe.

"Cloud! Reno!" yelled Aeris. Aeris came running happily down the northern crater and separated Rinloud. 

"We did it, Aeris..." said Cloud. They hugged together for a few minutes.

"TIFA!!!" yelled Reno.

"Reno!" cried Tifa. Both Reno and Tifa hugged for a few minutes as well. They all went back to Kalm after that to discuss a few matters.

==The Fantastic Free Life To Live==

Reno, Tifa, Cloud, Aeris, and Sarah met in Kalm.

"So, Reno, what happened after Sephiroth killed me?" asked Tifa.

"Well, I found Aeris at home and she told me what happened to you. After that, she took me to the royal lifestream, me and Cloud fused and we defeated Sephiroth." said Reno.

"Cool, you and Cloud fused, how was it?" asked Aeris.

"Well, I don't really remember, I just remember fighting Sephiroth as one person." said Cloud.

"Wow, I felt the same way. I guess it was basically us fighting alone, but our powers were combined and we shared the same body and thoughts." predicted Reno.

"Well, I'm happy that you and Aeris found each other." Sarah told Cloud.

"Hey, thanks, I never would've found her if it wasn't for you." thanked Cloud.

"No problem. Well, I'm gonna go back to the lifestream." said Sarah.

"Later!" said Reno, Tifa, Cloud, and Aeris together. 

"Aeris......." said a voice.

"Huh? Oh it's the planet again!?" said Aeris.

"Good Job Aeris, you have saved the world. The lifestream and I have made an agreement to bring you, Tifa, and Cloud back to life for another chance." said the voice.

"Thank you so much!" said Aeris.

"What happened?" asked Cloud.

"Good News! Since we saved the world, the planet and the lifestream had made an agreement to bring me, Tifa, and Cloud back to life! Cloud, Aeris, and Tifa smiled with joy.

"Alright Cloud, nice teamwork together." said Reno. Reno stuck out his hand to Cloud. Cloud shook it.

"Thanks Reno, hey wanna train together sometime? We can become mad strong, and we could impress our future wives. Heh." said Cloud.

"Sure." said Reno.

"Hey!! We heard that!" said Tifa.

"Yep, but I want Cloud to try and impress me, it'll be funny." giggled Aeris.

"Hey...Aeris! So, we do all that hard work and you say that! Haha!" said Cloud.

"Hehe, looks like you two make a good team." said Aeris.

"I agree." agreed Tifa.

"Yep, we sure do. Hey, y'know what's cool, we'll be living right next to each other, so that's perfect right?" said Reno happily.

"Sure, I can't believe we are living right next to each other, we could hang out, go to the mall, train, fight monsters..." said Cloud.

"Yup, well, it's getting dark, so we should be heading back in." said Tifa.

"Okay." said Aeris. Cloud and Aeris started walking to their house, but stopped.

"Hey Cloud! Aeris!" Reno called out. Cloud and Aeris turned around.

"Hm?" said Cloud and Aeris together.

"If you wanted to know, Tifa and I are getting engaged." said Reno.

"REALLY!!" yelled Cloud.

"WHAT!!?? I didn't even know!" cried Aeris. Cloud went and high fived Reno. Then he hugged him. 

"Thanks pal." thanked Reno.

"Sure, no prob." replied Cloud. Aeris went to Tifa and hugged her.

"You guys better be good together." said Aeris.

"Tifa..." whispered Aeris. Tifa leaned down to listen.

"Yah?" asked Tifa.

"Make sure you get the best out of him. Make sure he hands you his paycheck!, Haha, just kidding." whispered Aeris. 

"Aeris, you sure are funny." said Tifa happily as she patted Aeris in the back.

"So, you coming? The engagement is the next Friday." said Tifa.

"Of course we'll come! What do you think we are, stupid?" joked Cloud.

"Yeah." joked Reno. They all laughed happily and continued talking for plenty of minutes. They were finally happy, Sephiroth was gone, and the black materia was gone for good. There were no more worries, both the world, and the lifestream was safe, and finally living happy...

The End

**Author's Notes**: So, did you like it? Might've got pretty interesting, I really hope you liked my fights, as they were pretty long. If you wanted more fighting, sorry, but if I get a good rating, I'll make a sequel! I have special thanks to Icy Brian's Fanfic Library. I really wanted to post this. Just to let you know, it took me a year to make this. All the effort, coming up with ideas, planning, revising with Icy Brian's rules of submitting. All in a year, now its done, wish me luck! Thanks!

Profile: 

Name: Hassan Raza

Aim: Pyaara Wala

Email: Pyaara_Wala@Hotmail.com

Age: 13

Sex: Male

Need more info? Just email me...


End file.
